12
"Last time on Total Drama Tokyo, the contestants had a challenge where they had to eat lots of sushi, and lots of them experienced some, er, difficulties... It was quite funny, anyway, so yeah. The Fish Tails won, thanks to my amazing logic, and the Tanukis and Dharmas both had to go to elimination. Although, Horatio summoned Dolph with his saxophone playing, and Dolph did some evil stuff, so Horatio had to be evacuated from the game so he couldn't cause any more harm. Basically my way of saying, 'he was too weird.' Flora almost won the challenge, but then she didn't, so she was eliminated! Poor boring girl. Today's the merge! How will the contestants react to their new cabinmates? Who will win? Who will fail? Find out today on Total... Drama... Tokyo!" Julian is shown lying on the couch, texting. "Man, I'm gonna miss you guys, you were a cool team," he says sadly. "I'm not gonna miss you. You were creepy," says Estrella. "Oh, yeah, sure," says Julian. "You want it, and you know that." Tolkien is gathering together his nerd cards. "Well, Julian, we can still have a bro-lliance, right?" asks Tolkien. "Sorry, guy, it's every man for themselves now," says Julian glumly. "Wut?!" yells Tolkien. "But I thought we were friends!" "We are," says Julian. "But... Hey, where's Roz?" Roz appears out of thin air. "Oh, don't mind me, just grabbin' all my stuff," she says. "See you later, Tolky." "What's with all these goodbyes?!" yells Tolkien. "Nobody likes you," says Estrella snidely. "Hey, that's not nice. I happen to like Tolky, and I'm sure Julian does too, riiiight?" asks Roz. "Eh?" asks Julian, looking up from his phone. "Oh, yeah, totally." He goes back to texting. "Hey, Julian, am I ugly?" asks Estrella. "Eh?" asks Julian, looking up from his phone again. "Oh, yeah, totally." He goes back to texting once again. "Gee, thanks," says Estrella. "Kids these days and their stupid phones." "Estrella, you have a phone..." says Tolkien. "I use it for emergencies, and only emergencies," snaps Estrella. "Eh?" asks Julian, looking up from his phone again. "Oh, yeah, totally." He goes back to texting once again. "Who are you even texting, Julian?" asks Tolkien. "Shawn," says Julian. "He says to expect a special surprise. Wonder what he means?" "Ooh, maybe he's the returnee," says Tolkien. "That would suck. I want Ari," says Roz. "And if it's not Ari, I will go psychotic." "Looking forward to that," says Estrella sarcastically. There is a knock on the door. Then, Puck walks in. "Sup, chill dudes?" he asks, trying to introduce himself. "Oh, hey, you're Puck, right?" asks Julian. Estrella looks at Puck. "I'm out of here," she then says, and leaves. "Come on, Roz." Roz follows Estrella. "Au revoir." "So, guys, this is the dude cabin, huh?" asks Puck coolly. "Nah, we're the chicks. The people who left are the dudes," says Julian. "Those are the hottest dudes I've ever seen," says Puck. There is an awkward pause. "JK, folks. I'm not like that. I know you're the dudes, aren't you?" asks Puck. "Yeah..." says Tolkien. "So, how's Casey?" "Oh, Casey. I miss her already, yo. She's so cool and nice, right?" asks Puck. Tolkien says in the confessional, "No, actually she's annoying as the Court Jester in L&L. And that thing almost made me quit playing." "Uh, sure, she's cool," says Tolkien. "Cooler than a block of ice, dog," says Puck. "So, are there any more boys?" asks Julian. "There's Kai," says Puck. "And Layla's butler. But he's stayin' with the girls. I wish I were him." "Dude, he's like 100," says Julian. "That's creepy, man." "Eh, I would still do it," says Puck. There is a puff of smoke. Kai appears with his suitcase. "Hey, everyone, the name's Kai, but I assume you know that," says Kai. "Sup?" "Nothing much, we're just discussing grown men and young girls," says Julian coolly. Kai pauses. "...I'll be in the bathroom." Kai then runs away as fast as he can. Meanwhile, the scene changes to the females' room. Roz is sitting on her bed, playing on her laptop. Layla walks in. "Oh, hey, it's some trash," she says. "Excuse me?" asks Roz angrily. "Charles, don't you agree that she's trash?" asks Layla. "No, since she looks like a human girl, and not garbage," says Charles. "All right, Charles, you need to learn today's vocabulary," says Layla angrily. "I shall work on it," says Charles. "Anyway, Layla, wanna sleep as far away from me as possible?" asks Roz. "Ohhh, sure," says Layla. "I'd totally love to." Layla scoots away from Roz. Roz claps happily. Isabel then walks in. "Hey, hey, hey!!!" she says happily. "New teamies? Cool!" "It's the merge, dumbarse," says Layla angrily. "What's a merge? Is it a girls' name? I'm gonna name my kid Merge!" says Isabel. "That's Marge, plus who would name their kid Marge these days?" asks Layla. "My mother is named Marge," says Charles. "Yeah, well, you're like 1,000 years old," snaps Layla. "No, I am not. You shouldn't judge people based on their age," says Charles wisely. Vivienne and Casey then walk in. "You're mad at me just because I said that you're not Chelsey?" asks Vivienne angrily. "You should know that." "Hmph!" says Casey, and she keeps walking. "Hey, look, it's that reject from our team who switched," says Layla meanly. "All right, chick, wanna tussle?" snaps Casey. "Eh, I'd rather not," says Layla. Vivienne says in the confessional, "I seem to be the most likable girl left... Other than Roz, but she's just insane." "So, Roz, how's it going?" asks Vivienne. "Oh, you're that chick with the cool powers, right? Pretty good," says Roz. "You?" "Just looking for an ally to help me get farther," says Vivienne. "Oh, that's sweet," says Roz. "What about Kai?" "I think he hates me," Vivienne begins to tear up. "Aww, well, you two would be cute. Try to get him, okay? Then I'll be in an alliance with you," says Roz. "Whatever," says Vivienne. "I'll try." "Good," says Roz. "Do it for me." She then grimaces. Chris walks in. "Hey, guys, time for a special surprise!" "I hate surprises," mutters Estrella. "They're too predictable." "That makes no sense..." says Chris. "Just come out." The girls, followed by the boys, walk out of the building. "Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?" asks Puck, looking at Roz and giving her a slip of paper. "Hehehehehehehehehehehe," says Roz happily. "No," she then says seriously. "Yeah, she's mine, guy," says Tolkien. "Yeah, no, Tolky," says Roz. Tolkien says in the confessional, "Did I just get rejected? Oh, wow. I get this feeling that Roz doesn't like me, and maybe Shawn was right, am I wasting my time?" Roz says in the confessional, "Poor Tolky doesn't know that Rosalind Roya Arch is a lone wolf." Chris blows a loud whistle. Everyone pays attention. "All right, contestants, now that it's the merge, it's time for a little twist in the gameplay," says Chris. "Teams of two?" asks Casey. "Harder challenges?" asks Estrella. "Charles actually being competent?" whines Layla. "Make out parties?" asks Puck. Everyone looks at him awkwardly. "No, no, and no," says Chris. "It is my pleasure to announce that every contestant is hiding a secret!" Everyone looks at Chris like they have no idea what he's talking about. "...Just kidding. Actually, there's a returnee!" says Chris excitedly. "We know," says Estrella. "Who is it?" "Oh, god, please don't be Yuri..." says Julian. "Or Wolfgang," says Puck. "I don't think he likes me, y'know?" "Or that creep, Anderson..." says Roz. "Well, actually, their identity will be kept secret for right now. Come on out, returnee!" says Chris jubilantly. A person walks out from behind a car. They are wearing a ninja mask, sunglasses, a sweatshirt that conceals their chest, baggy jeans, combat boots, and a fedora. The person pulls off their mask. "'Ello, chaps," says Dolph. "You're not returning! Get out!" demands Chris. "Gee, fine..." says Dolph. Dolph disappears in a puff of smoke, and another person wearing the exact same outfit appears in his place. "Take your hood off, dude," says Chris. The person takes their hood off, and they are Dolph as well. "Hi, again." Chris points to the van. Dolph gets in, and the van turns into a Nyan cat, rocketing him away. Chef walks in, and whispers something to Chris, who nods. "All right, new idea," says Chris. "The ten of you will get an eliminated contestant, excluding Horatio or Flora, since they both just got out. You'll have to compete in a challenge, and the person assigned to the winner of the challenge gets to return to the game." Ten people, all in the same outfit, walk out of a limo. "This outfit is so sweaty. I don't even wanna return," says a voice resembling Neal. "Same, especially since Casey and Puck are still in," says a Thomas-like voice. "I got a new pairing I support," says a high-pitched voice mischievously. "Ahh gawt uh noo paaairing ahh suppawt," says a mocking voice. The ten eliminated contestants sit down in a set of bleachers. Neal takes his hood out. "Quite a bit better. I hope I get someone crappy like Isabel so I don't have to return." Wolfgang takes out some body spray and sprays himself. It smells horrible. "Wolfgang, can you please put that away, dude?" says Bennett coolly, without his girls. Wolfgang farts on Bennett and laughs gruffly, and Bennett keels over. Gail picks up Bennett. "Sorry, Ben! He's a jerk, huh?" she says. Bennett pretends to cry. "Yeah... I'm not trying to hurt him... I just want a girlfriend..." "Aww, you poor thing," says Gail. She hugs Bennett tightly. Bennett says in the confessional, "I'm not a mean person, and I ain't using her, but with my girls gone, I need some new ones, man." "Come here, you. I still have another arm open," says Bennett to Delia. Delia moves away from him. "Don't waste my time." Ari takes off her hood in the bleachers. Tolkien turns completely white. "What's wrong, Tolk-boy? Want some ice cubes? Got some in my pocket, for emergencies," says Puck. "B-b-bubba-bubba-hobba-hobba-wah-wah," stutters Tolkien. Puck puts an ice cube in Tolkien's mouth. He turns green, spits out the cube, and it flies all the way to the bleachers where it hits Shawn in the face. "Ow!" says Shawn. Puck winks at him. "So, Chris, seriously, what's the challenge?" asks Julian. "Sumo wrestling!" says Chris happily. "Oh, god..." everyone except Puck says simultaneously. Puck claps. "Finally, a challenge that can put my pudgy penguin body to the test!" "First round is..." says Chris. Chef whispers something to Chris. "Oh, wait, I forgot about the singlets!" says Chris happily. "Oh, dear god, no," says Tolkien. "Please, do we have to?" "The girls wear singlets," says Chris, and Tolkien cheers, but then Chris says, "And the boys must wear diapers!" "WHAT?!" yells Tolkien. Casey looks at Puck, and shudders. "So, Kai, congratulations for winning the challenge!" says Chris. Kai is looking dazed. "I... hate... sumo wrestling." "Guys, wanna see who Kai picked to return?" asks Chris. "No, not really," says Estrella dryly. An intern appears next to the losers, who now all have their hoods on. The intern whispers something, and they all leave except one. The sole remaining loser walks from the bleachers and down to the other contestants. The loser then takes off their mask. "Welcome back to the game, Ari," says Chris. Everyone gasps. "B-b-bubba-bubba-hobba-hobba-wah-wah," stutters Tolkien. "HEY, GUYS!!!" she says happily. "Glad to be back!" "ZOMFG SILTEFHNVZADHIYEAXVBLOKFSXB GOLBSSTJNCA" says Roz extremely happily. Casey - Neal Estrella - Yuri Isabel - Wolfgang Julian - Delia Kai - Ari Layla- Bennett Puck - Thomas Roz - Shawn Tolkien - Gail Vivienne - Anderson